The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same.
A chip scale/size package (CSP) has attracted attention as a semiconductor package. A technology for manufacturing a package at a wafer level (wafer-level packaging) has been developed. Since a package (wafer-level CSP, for example) manufactured by using this method has outer dimensions equal to the dimensions of the semiconductor chip, such a package differs in structure from a conventional semiconductor package. However, such a package is required to have reliability equal to or higher than that of a conventional semiconductor package.